planetoid3fandomcom-20200215-history
Lord
Lordia Lordia is a moon that orbits Kingdom in the system Lort.The planet is known for its unpredictable nature.Scientists don't know why it's like that.Mountains form and vanish in a matter of hours,so there isn't a trustable map of Lordia because the landscape is moving constantly forming rivers and lakes that will be there for a few minutes.Every tree on Lordia can live undersea because it never knows when its going to end up at the bottom of the sea.Lordia's diameter is 20,897 kilometers. Kingdom Kingdom is a gas hypergiant orbiting Lort in the habitable zone.The planet is half the size of it's sun.So it's a hypergiant for a reason.Thanks to Kingdom,Lort has never been hit by an asteroid,comet or planetoid.Kingdom would redirect the threat to himself or just redirect somewhere else.Kingdom has a ring thats 5 times bigger then Lordia.Lordia is the biggest moon of Kingdom.Kingdom has 79 more moons,they are from the size of space junk(Alor) to the size of planets(Lordia).Alor is the smallest moon,it's only a few meters in diameter. Civil War The Lords created Nanobots that were supposed to enchance their abilities and allow them to live forever.The Nanobots where still a new technology when everything started going wrong.First 9,000 Lords died of unknown reason.Most of them were transformed into a liquidy substance.The liquidifing puzzled Lord scientists.5 days later and 9,000,000 dead Lords they discovered that the reason were the Nanobots.The Lord tried to destroy the Nanobots but they couldn't,the Nanobots were too strong for them.In their own self-confidence the Lord cities didn't have shields.City after a city would fall until 1 remained.Of a population of 80,000,000,000 only 1,000,000,000 remained.They were under siege for hundreds of years and then one Lord came to an idea.Why don't they build engines to the city and just fly away.The city already had shields to protect the city from vacuum and cosmic radiation.10 years later the engines were done.The engines were started and in a matter of minutes the city was in space.A Blari warship was passing trough the system and Lord asked the Blari for help.This was the First contact betwen the Lord and the Blari so the Blari decided to help the unknown race.The Blari warship started bombing the planet and after a minute the planet was burning to the ground with its oceans evaporating into the atmosphere.There were no signs of the Nanobots after that until 3 years later a lord was reviweing some pictures and scan logs.And he noticed something small black with engines leaving the planet... History Chapter 1-Evolving Since the landscape is changing constantly the ancient Lords had to evolve into quick and smart beings,so that they could be faster then a river forming or a mountian raising.It was hard for them to live under that conditions so for a while they started changing into tree like creatures that could breath unerwater.A part of them changed and became trees and after a while they lost consiuncess.The things that diverted them from changing was The Curiosity Effect(How they later call it),it is basically the point that suddenly other complicated life emerged and they became curios and suddenly saw the potential of a planet constantly changing.They could explore the world. Chapter 2-Start of the civilizations Soon the Lords started mapping Lordia and realised that some places aren't changing and that are the places they could settle.